deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Withersoul 235/Even More Character Profiles
Wither again. As you may have seen, I already made two character profile blogs prior. Why a third? Well... the first was utter and pure trash, and the second was becoming too long. I'll be doing a different style from now on. Now, I'll be doing it in rows of tabbers. And because no one likes working in tabbers, I'll first make 'em elsewhere in the Source Editor, then Ctrl+C and Ctrl+V them here. They're still artisanal, I made them all by myself. Just not here. Characters with multiple images (in tabbers) will be outside of the main tabber. I also disabled the box/TOC because it glitched out. 'Row 1' |-|Slenderman= 'Summary' The Slender Man, generally referred to as Slenderman '''and also known as '''The Operator, The Administrator, The Father 'and by various other names is a malevolent, supernatural being from the fourth dimensional plane known for not having a face. Slenderman is a monster that stalks its victims to the point of having them lose their sanity before killing them, hanging their impaled bodies on trees. Gifted with various unnatural abilities, Slenderman usually stalks its victims in abandoned areas, although through selective visibility, it can chase them down wherever it wants to. Slenderman has had many motives, ranging from multiversal destruction to control over our universe or merging it with his realms, but also to defending others on occasion or punishing certain individuals or groups for a certain deed they have comitted. 'Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C, likely 2-A, possibly higher Name: '''Slender Man, The Operator, The Administrator, The Tall Man, The Thin Man, Fear Dubh, Der Ritter, Der Großmann, The Pale One, The Father, Schlankwald, The Ajax Monster, Gorr'Rylaehotep, Faceless King, The Man in the Suit, The Candlestick Man, The Tall Man in the Dark, Windigo and various other names '''Origin: Slenderverse/Creepypasta Gender: Unknown, very likely male Age: 11,000 years at the very least Classification: '''Supernatural being from the fourth dimension '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 8 and 9; will always reform from any and every death and destruction, though more efficiently when memories of him exist), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; can return from any cause of death no matter what happens to him), Self-Resurrection (can return from any type of death, though the process is faster and more efficient when memories of him exist), Teleportation, Apportation, Invisibility and Selective Invisibility, Intangibility, Dimensional Travel, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Dimension Creation, Universe Creation, Tentacle Extension, Tendril Generation, Appendage Generation, Technopathy, Telekinesis, One Hit Kill, Electronic Disruption and Technology Distortion via Slender Stare, Energy Manipulation, Pyrokinesis (normal, green and blue fire), Fulminokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Obtenebration, Aura Manipulation, Earthquake Generation, Slender Man Physiology, Fire Immunity, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Paranoia Manipulation, Madness and Insanity Manipulation, Hallucination Inducement, activatable Nigh Omnipresence (can track down multiple victims at one single time despite appearing in just one place, giving the impression he can become nigh-omnipresent at will), Replication (can create a limitless amount of avatars and manifestations of itself across space-time),, Size Shifting, Weather Manipulation, Day Manipulation, Night Manipulation, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Perfect Doppelgänger, Death Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Radioactivity Manipulation, Behaviour Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Clothing Manipulation, Armour Manipulation and Body Control (can turn his suit - which may possibly be a part of its body - into armour and into a tree), Statistics Amplification, Ability Bestowal, Resurrection, Possession, Quantum Manipulation (able to use quantum techniques to achieve his slenderwalking), Probability Manipulation, Acausality (is unbound by the laws of cause, effect and probability), can send others through a private dimension without them realizing to change how they perceive time. Nigh-Omnipotence and Universal Manipulation (can warp, edit, adjust and alter his worlds in any way he wants, and is very likely omnipotent in all of them) in his realms. Several other powers in various other works. Attack Potency: At least Multi-Universe level '''(directly caused an event called Dimensional Bleeding, a universe, dimension and space-time rifting, distorting and leeching occurence, across various universes, and his tentacles are confirmed to be capable of cracking space-time. Stated to be an all-powerful, nigh-omnipotent being from a collection of four-dimensional private universes, in which he is seemingly perfectly omnipotent without limitations, having immense almighty powers. Stated to be capable of creating parallel universes. Directly seen to have created a mirror world. Defeated Ben Drowned who was omnipotent within the Majora's Mask game and Sonic.EXE who was going to merge his realm with ours), likely '''Multiverse level+ (Is supposedly a multiversal constant whose existence is tied to that of the multiverse. Slenderman also forms a serious threat to the entire multiverse and embodies an unknown multiverse of infinite timelines), possibly higher (stalemated Zalgo, an entity that - by singing the Seventh Song - will undo reality and reduce all existence to utter nothingness. According to several sources, the Creepypasta Reality runs on String Theory, which supports 11 to 12-dimensionality. Zalgo is also superior to the Shredder Monkey, who can devour all planes of existence if given the chance. However, Slenderman's fight with Zalgo is likely an outlier. His tentacles cracking space-time might potentially refer to cracking the space-time of the entire Creepypasta Verse - this and his fight with Zalgo would make him Low 1-B - but this is likely restricted to only the universes of the Slenderverse. Stated to be extradimensional, which is usually affiliated with High 2-A and Tier 1, but this is likely hyperbole.) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (dodges and reacts to point-blank gunfire), possibly Omnipresent '(stated to be everywhere until locked into a specific location via sight) '''Lifting Strength: Class 5 '(lifted trees and used them as projectiles) '''Striking Strength: At least Multi-Universal, likely Multiversal+, possibly higher Durability: '''Likely '''Multi-Universe level (seemingly unaffected by the Dimensional Bleeding he caused), likely Multiverse level+, possibly higher (took hits from Zalgo) Stamina: Inexhaustible Range: '''Several hundreds of meters via fire, flooding and earthquakes. Several thousands of kilometers with Weather Control. '''Multi-Universal '''via Dimensional Bleeding. Likely '''Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: '/ '''Intelligence: Above Average '(capable of rapidly finding shortcuts to outmatch his opponent. Also defeated a man that nearly outsmarted him.) '''Weaknesses: '''Can safely be looked at through mirrors without consequences; can't move while this happens. Pyrokinesis, Fulminokinesis, Earthquake Generation, Flooding and Energy Blast are his only ranged offense abillites of all the powers he has. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Slender Stare: '''Kills enemies by having them look at him. Also overloads technology with static. *'Tendrils: Generates tendrils, tentacles, spider legs and/or extra appendages from his shoulders. Can also place hands on them. They can even crack spacetime. *'Dimensional Bleeding: '''Slenderman creates an event that leeches on, rifts and distorts universes, dimensions and spacetime. *'Energy Blast: 'Fires a green, explosive energy shot at the enemy. *'Pyrokinesis: 'Bends fire for various different effects. Can also control green and blue fire. *'Fulminokinesis: 'Slenderman bends and controls electricity for various purposes. *'Earthquakes: 'The Slender Man is able to create small earthquakes and/or seismic waves by various means. *'Flooding: 'Slenderman can flood certain areas at will. *'Size Shifting: 'Turns into a 15+ meter giant. *'Day-Night Cycle Control: 'Changes daytime to nighttime or vice versa. *'Weather Control: 'Conjures fog, mist, thunderstorms, hail, etc... *'Death Prolonging: 'Allows mortally injured or dying organisms to live despite their fatal wounds, disease or old age. *'Telepathy: 'Gains info from victims, reads their mind or communicates with them through the mind. *'Paranoia Fuel: 'Makes his victims become paranoid or go mentally/emotionally unstable. *'Slender Walking: 'Slender Man can appear and dissapear on any given location, and is able to move himself and others to wherever he likes, even to other points in time. *'Aura: 'The Slender Man appears to have some sort of aura that can grant various effects on its victims, like sleeplessness, corruption and the effects of contaminants. *'Hallucinations: 'The Slender Man is capable of making his victims suffer custom hallucinations. *'Private Dimension Shunting: 'One of Slenderman's weirdest, most unexplained abilities is where he changes how others perceive time - without them realizing - by sending them through a private dimension, first seen in Entry #72 in MarbleHornets. There are several possibilities as to how this works; one possibility is that the dimension is invisible and intangible, another states that it looks identical to the real world but where time flows differently, and that Slenderman sent his victims to this identical looking world and sent them back after they had been there for hours. Both of these explain why no one ever knew they were in an alternate dimension - either because it looks the same, or because it's invisible and intangible, and parallel to our universe. |-|Zalgo= 'Summary Z̤͂â̢ḷ͊g̹̓ȯ̘, usually written as Zalgo (full name Z'algatoth), is a character in the Creeypasta-Verse, serving as the "Satan" of the Reality in the verse. Described as the ultimate evil and usually called "He Who Waits Behind The Wall". When the time is right, Zalgo will end Reality by singing the Seventh Song, which will reduce everything to nothing. Zalgo is the personification of chaos and evil itself, much like the Lovecraftian Horrors. Having gained memetic status as an internet phenomenon, Zalgo soon appeared in several other works, including a crossover with the Slenderverse. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: Low 1-B Name: Z̤͂â̢ḷ͊g̹̓ȯ̘, Zalgo, Z'algatoth Origin: Creepypasta Gender: Referred to as a male Age: Billions upon billions of years old Classification: Chaos God, Evil Itself, Eldritch Horror, Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 8 and 9; will return as long as there is chaos, evil and destruction), Reality Warping, Omni-Magic, Eldritch Physiology, Apocalyptic Force Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Chaos Energy Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Size Shifting, Pyrokinesis, Obtenebration, Space-Time Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Summoning, Aura, Body Control, Corruption Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Telepathy, Non-Corporeal, Universal Manipulation, Nigh-Omnipresence (there's a piece of him in all of mankind), Possession Attack Potency: Low Hyperverse level (the Seventh Song, when sung, will reduce all existence and beyond into nothingness. Several sources have confirmed that the Creepypasta-verse runs on String Theory, which supports 11-dimensionality and up. Zalgo is also superior to the Shredder Monkey, who would've destroyed all planes of existence) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (he exists and lives within every mortal) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar+ (holds a dead star in one hand), likely Immeasurable (transcends time and space) Striking Strength: Low Hyperversal Durability: Low Hyperverse level (can survive the destruction of reality, existence and infinity itself, and should be comparable to the Shredder Monkey who can devour all existential planes) Stamina: Infinite (is completely above the concept of stamina) Range: Low Hyperversal (his influence exists over all of the Creepypasta Reality and simply mentioning his name will corrupt the fabric of reality) Standard Equipment: A candle that sheds darkness, a Black Hole, a dead star, Am Dhaegar Intelligence: Omniscient (knows all there is to know without limitations) Weaknesses: Requires permission from a mortal to manifest himself Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Seventh Song:' An incomprehensible melody that removes creation, reality, existence, nonexistence, eternity and infinity. |-|Courage the Cowardly Dog= 'Summary' Courage the Cowardly Dog is the main protagonist of the show of the same name. After his parents were sent into space by a deranged vet, he was found by Muriel, who lives in the outskirts of the fictional town of Nowhere, Kansas, with her husband Eustace Baggs. As creepy things show up in Nowhere, it's up to Courage to save his new home and family. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: '''At least '''4-C '''to '''4-B Name: '''Courage the Cowardly Dog, Courage '''Origin: '''Courage the Cowardly Dog / Cartoon Network '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: Unknown Classification: 'Dog '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, reflexes and agility, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Improbable Weapon Profiency, Regeneration (Mid-Godly; has been reduced to complete and utter nothingness, yet came back), Immortality (Type 3), Sound Manipulation, Toonforce, 4th Wall Awareness, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Attack Reflection, Dimensional Travel, Laying Eggs, Healing, Sealing, Oxygen Generation, Bubble Manipulation, Hypnosis w/ Yo-Yo, Magic, Transmutation, Portal Creation and Fictional Transcendence Inducement (can make things in TV real and come out to attack the enemy - for example, if someone in a film/TV show throws a pie, Courage can make the thrown pie fly out of the TV, into Courage's world and into the enemy's face), some degree of Martial Arts, can breathe in space '''Attack Potency: At least Star level (screamed so hard, it destroyed the Sun. In the episode Mission to the Sun, Courage quite literally "fixed" the dying Sun and prevented its death by going inside of it's core, swapping lightbulbs and going back out) to Solar System level '(was sent flying into space, crashing through multiple planets while doing so) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ '(run from one side of the Sun all the way to the core. This is 77,811,840 miles per hour, or 1.252260e+8 kilometers per hour.) '''Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (ripped a large tree out of the ground and carried it around on his back) Striking Strength: At least Star Class to Solar System Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (survived inside of the core of the Sun), likely higher (didn't even have a single scratch after having been launched through the Moon by a cannon and swung back through the Moon and into the Earth by a giant alien with a tennis racket.) Stamina: Incredibly High Range: At least Stellar w/ Super Scream Standard Equipment: Bombs, TNT, Laser Pistol, Plunger Gun, Instant Eels, Instant Quick Sand, Bag of Magic, axes, jack hammers, mallets, chainsaws, lances, baseball bats, cannons, frying pans, pies, a yo-yo, a large spiked club, marbles, chains, unicycles, cardboard cutouts, flashlights, disguises Intelligence: Gifted (is a licensed therapist) Weaknesses: Very much of a coward in certain situations - runs first before fighting. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Super Scream:' Courage screams extremely loud and long. The scream is powerful enough to create craters, collapse the floor, destroy houses and even cause the Sun to shatter like glass. |-|Polygon Man= NOTE: This profile was created before that of VS Battles. 'Summary' Polygon Man is the main antagonist and final boss of PlayStation All-Stars. He's PlayStation's former mascot who has since grown out to an all powerful being that attempted to gain total control over the world of Playstation. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: '''At least '''Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: '''Polygon Man '''Origin: '''PlayStation '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: Unknown Classification: 'God of the PlayStation verse, former mascot of PlayStation '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Levitation, Flight, Data Manipulation (can control pixels and polygons), Laser Vision, Plasma Manipulation, Pyrokinesis, Fulminokinesis, Barrier Generation, Shapeshifting, Summoning, Creation, Time Manipulation, Portal Manipulation, Body Control, Resurrection, Elemental Manipulation, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping, Replication (others only), Matter Manipulation, Power Replication 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Universe level+ '(his time holes were distorting the fabric of the PlayStation verse, which he was going to take over, and he created the universe the All-Stars converged into and is fully capable of warping it), likely 'Multi-Universe level '(was tearing the other universes apart) 'Speed: Unknown '(only ever moves slowly, and barely displays any speed feats to go by) outside of his realm. '''Omnipresent '''in his domain. '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Universal+, likely Multi-Universal Durability: At least Galaxy level '''(took hits from Ratchet), likely '''Multi-Universe level (survived the PlayStation Verse being torn apart) Stamina: '''Likely '''Inexhaustible Range: At least Universal+, likely Multi-Universal Standard Equipment: 'N/A '''Intelligence: Above Average '(developed a master plan and manipulated everyone while staying in the shadows himself) '''Weaknesses: '''His ego. Lacking in direct combat. Head Smash renders him dizzy. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Head Smash: '''Jumps up and slams down on the stage. Renders him dizzy. *'Laser Vision: Polygon Man shoots lasers from his eyes. Can harm others as well as summon things. *'Electricity: '''Polygon Man shoots out electricity. *'Pyrokinesis: 'Polygon Man engulfs others in explosive flames. *'Shapeshifting: 'Turns into characters, objects or weapons from the Playstation series, e.g. Hydra, Hades, etc... *'Timehole: 'Creates time portals. *'Reassembly: 'Polygon Man falls apart and reshapes himself. *'Barrier: 'Creates a wall of energy in front of him. 'Doctor Ivo Robotnik (Sonic the Comic) |-|Normal= |-|God Robotnik= 'Summary' Doctor Ivo Robotnik, born Ovi Kintobor, is the main antagonist of the Sonic the Comic series. Once a loving, caring scientist - and the reason why Sonic is as we know him today - Robotn- err, Kintobor was transmutated into the evil Doctor Robotnik, bent on world domination. Whilst mostly unsuccessfull, Robotnik finally reached his goal when he absorbed the Chaos Emeralds, becoming a god. Robotnik then warped the multiverse and changed the timeline to where Sonic's friends served him, Tails drowned in a tragic accident and Sonic never existed. Unfortunately for the doc, his desire to bring Sonic back in order to mentally and emotionally torture and traumatize him led to his downfall, even after having stripped the hedgehog of his speed. Robotnik lost his nigh-omnipotence and reverted back to normal. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: Low 2-C, possibly higher | At least 2-C Name: '''Doctor Ivo Robotnik, Doctor Ovi Kintobor '''Origin: '''Sonic the Comic '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: Unknown Classification: 'Scientist, Dictator | God '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 4), Nigh-Omnipotence (while stated to be omnipotent, this is definitely a hyperbole, especially since he turned up defeated), Reality Warping, Dimensional Manipulation, Event Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Alternate Timeline Creation, Alternate Reality Creation, Resurrection, Mind Manipulation, Speed Manipulation (stripped Sonic of his speed), Creation, Destruction, Memory Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Superpower Manipulation, Flight '''Attack Potency: Universe level+ (created a rift to send Sonic to the future. Took control of a dimension), possibly higher (took control of the Omni-Viewer, an all-seeing, all-knowing nigh-omnipotent entity) | At least Multi-Universe level '(completely warped and rewrote the STC-Verse, which contains at least a dozen universes) '''Speed: Unknown '| '''Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown '''| '''Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+, possibly higher | At least Multi-Universal Durability: Unknown | At least Multi-Universe level (is the absolute overlord of the STC-Verse and should therefore be unaffected by conventional means. Almost completely invincible.) Stamina: Unknown | Infinite Range: Standard melee range. | At least Multi-Universal Standard Equipment: Inventions, gadgets | N/A Intelligence: Genius (immensely gifted in almost all fields of research. Creates various reality warping machinery) | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable | His ego can be easily taken advantage of. Notable Attacks/Techniques: God Robotnik *'Laser Vision:' Robotnik shoots out lasers from his eyes. Key: Doctor Robotnik | God Robotnik Category:Blog posts Category:Personal Character Profiles